Unwanted Love
by DominoDS
Summary: Sad one sided Taiora fic for the first part, Part II it begins in a double side, suicide attempts,not giving it away if it really happens. Sora's POV. Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok Don't own any characters of digimon or anything associated  
to them. Just this story of my imagination. Don't care if anyone uses  
ideas from this which I doubt anyone would but as long as its not taken  
then i'm ok w/it. Should it be a sad ending or happy ending,i can't  
decide....  
  
  
  
An unwanted Love  
  
Hmm... Miss Popularity? I'm liked but that doesn't really satisfy me.  
I'm Sora Tackenouchi, I'm known for my loving,kind nature. Maybe that's  
what  
I did too much. 'Love'. I loved a boy before. Well...maybe I should just  
tell it. The trouble began when I quit soccer and joined the girl's tennis  
team in High school. I was known as the school's biggest tomboy. But showed  
  
up in my knee-high socks, and usual tennis uniform of a short skirt and  
blouse holding my racket over my shoulder. It was my first game against one  
  
of the team's best: Maelyn Shimori. The game went better than expected,it  
was very heated, she expected me to be clumsy or something because I soon  
wiped a cruel grin off her face. I won the set of games and since it was my  
  
first day I didn't know where the locker/shower room was where we'd change.  
  
Maelyn smiled at me and gave me some directions pointing the way to the  
locker room. I walked in going to one of the unused lockers. I stripped  
down to my sports bra, kicking off my shoes walking over to the small  
office to pick out one of the clean towels to use. "SORA?!!" I heard my  
name yelled by a familiar voice sounding rather startled. I turned around,  
immediately wishing I hadn't done so. Tai stood in one of the showers  
trying frantically to cover himself,yelling: "Sora, this is the boy's  
locker room! Get out!!" I felt frozen in place,not able to move myself,my  
eyes stuck on him,not meaning to. After embarrassing myself further by  
making Tai think that I purposely went in there I ran out of the room  
pulling on my shirt. My face was scarlet red,and the whole girl's tennis  
team was out there laughing at me as I came running out.  
"Gee,maybe Sora really is a boy if she's in there changing with them." Some  
  
girl laughed.  
Other snide remarks were tossed in my way as I ran past them,leaving the  
school,running home and flinging myself on the bed.  
Tai must have thought that I'm a freak or a pervert. Like many nights  
later, I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't talk to anyone. My best friend  
Mimi had moved to America, Yolei's phone appeared busy and Kari.... well  
Kari was Tai's sister. I did the next best thing by calling T.K. He and I  
had become such great friends. He had once looked up to me like a mother,  
he now said I was a mentor to him and he was proud to be my friend. I told  
him what happened and he told me to either sleep the pain off, or write  
about it and tell Tai the next day what really happened. I didn't tell T.K.  
  
however how I really felt about Tai. That I loved the person who I just  
embarrassed the hell out of. God, what was I supposed to do?  
  
I avoided Tai the next day, but waited for him after his soccer  
practice. When he saw me walking towards him, he narrowed his dark,  
beautiful eyes at me & scowled. It hurt worse than words could describe.  
"Tai, about yesterday, it was an accident. Mae told me that, that was the  
girl's locker r--"  
"Sora, I don't want to hear your excuses, just go away and leave me alone."  
  
He said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Tai, you've got to hear me out!-" I tried to reason with him.  
"No, I don't, bye Sora." He said walking past me. It felt like a slap in  
the face.  
"Taichi." I cried after him, but it was useless.  
Weeks went by and I was at my friend Sandy's house trying to help her find  
the right dress in a magazine for the "Sweet-Heart Dance" coming up. She  
smiled at me, pushing back wisps of my auburn hair from my face.  
"You should ask Taichi Kamiya to go to the dance with you, you're friends  
now."  
"Yes, but he still hasn't forgiven me for the incident, I was gonna ask  
Matt to the dance instead." I said avoiding my eyes from her gaze.  
"Yamatto? Ooh..he's dreamy too. But I heard that Jun Motomiya had tricked  
him into taking her."  
I laughed at that. Matt didn't like Davis' sister,Jun, all that much. Don't  
  
get me wrong she was very beautiful and nice but her personality scared  
Matt to death. Worse than Mimi's did. She was very bubbly,vocal, clingy and  
  
attached to Matt.  
I sighed. Sandy picked up her black cellular phone. "Call him, have you  
  
two meet some place where you can tell him how you feel."  
Seemed like a good idea, but I shouldn't have done so. I swallowed my  
dignity and pride and called Tai to tell him to meet me at the old  
playground to talk.  
  
I sat on the swings looking at our yearbook for the class voting's.  
"Joe: Mr. Reliable, Future multimillionaire Doctor. Izzy: Smartest kid in  
school, most likely own his own computer business one day and make more  
money than Bill Gates.  
Mimi: Best fashion sense, future owner of the color pink, future fashion  
designer and host of her own show.  
Matt: Most opinionated, future champion of the debate team?, Odaibah's sexy  
  
male model." I giggled reading that remembering how embarrassed Matt was  
when he read that.  
"Tai: Class jock, high school sweetheart, voted most likely to hide  
secrets." I then got to myself: "Voted most likely to be married before  
everyone else. Everybody's guardian, perfect mother."  
Everyone's false opinion of me. As I flipped the page something caught my  
eye. "Odaibah's perfect match: Tai Kamiya & Sora Tackenouchi." I slammed it  
  
shut as Tai finally appeared. He wore brown cargo shorts past his knee, a  
light blue button up short, and he wore no headband letting his hair look  
wild. I could feel myself sigh inside at just the sight of him.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He said standing in front of me. He  
didn't feel comfortable sitting.  
"Tai...um.. I've known y you for along time and."  
"And?"  
"Well I want to tell you..that I'm... i-i..in-l-love with you." My voice  
trembled as I choked it out.  
Tai's brown eyes went wide. I closed my own amber colored eyes, wanting  
some kind of reaction.  
"No." he plainly said.  
"Huh?"  
"No..I love you in the past but I've moved on from that. So if you expected  
  
me to say "I love you" back..then.. No, I can't."  
I hiccuped feeling hot tears roll down my face. It hurt unbelievably how he  
said it. He stood up.  
"Look-" He began. Anger took ahold of me for the first time in a long time.  
I stood up.  
"No, you listen to me, Kamiya! You are selfish. All you care about is your  
own well being and your pride, if you were ever my friend you wouldn't have  
talked to me like that! To think I wanted to go to the dance with you. Ugh!  
Go to hell!!" I yelled slapping him in the face hard. I turned and ran home  
blindly, my hand stinging from hitting him.  
I sat down at my desk at 2:00 a.m. writing my emotions into a non rhyming  
poem for our literary class the following morning.  
  
I sat in the third row next to Matt & Sandy on the other side of me.  
Maelyn and I had become friends after we were paired up as tennis partners  
and won. Tai was in this class a row behind me. Mrs. Honaka sat behind her  
desk. "Anyone written anything that they wish to present?"  
I slowly raised my hand lightly, she nodded to me and I went up t o the  
front of the room with my poem.  
  
"Its called Cruelty of Heart.  
'Have you ever loved someone?  
Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them?  
But they didn't want you near.  
Every frown, every angry glance casted your way tearing you in two?  
You live just to hear them say your name  
To hold you tight & never let you go.  
But that's just your dream  
Its not your reality. Reality is, they cant stand to be near you  
anymore  
You'd even obey their wish to just drop dead.  
Take my advice and don't fall in love,because  
it can kill you if it goes wrong."  
  
I went back to my seat, avoiding gaping stares. I suppose it wasn't a very  
good poem I wrote, but I did get my feelings out. I didn't even want to see  
Tai's look on his face. Probably thinking I'm pathetic. On my way out I  
noticed Matt arguing with Tai.  
Mrs. Honaka gently grabbed my shoulder pulling me halfway into the room.  
"You know Sora, I have a name of a really good therapist here in the city  
that you could talk to."  
I blinked surprised. "Mrs. Honkaka what are you talking about?"  
"Well your poem-"  
"It was just a poem really, I'm fine." I lied as I walked off. I passed by  
Matt & Tai catching a small part of their conversation.  
"I should kill you,Tai! I told you not to do this to her!"  
"Why is it my fault, Matt?! What am I supposed to say? "Sure Sora,I'll take  
2 dace even though I don't like you like that?!"  
"Don't deny how you feel."  
"Screw you, I'm not in denial, you ass!"  
I bit down on my lip had as I walked away. Oh Mimi where are you when I  
need you?  
  
The night of the dance I helped Sandy and myself get ready. She wore a  
long black dress that was silk, with no backing. The sleeves ended an inch  
down her arms with a diamond cut in the fabric around her shoulders and  
upper area of her chest just below her neck. Her black hair was down in  
beautiful black curls. Her brown eyes were almost lit up as she started  
messing with my hair. My own dress had nearly costed me 2 months waged at  
my mother's flower shop. It was a crushed velvet baby blue dress, that  
ended right at my knees. It was a strapless dress and the top of it was  
lined with lace and small sparkles. I wore a silver butterfly necklace that  
my mother had bought me, with blue rose bud earrings. Sandy finished with  
my hair. She had pulled my short auburn hair up and twisted it back  
complimenting it with Baby's Breath flowers. I smiled nervously.  
"You sure you wanna go without a date? Kai knows a friend of a friend that  
can be your date." She offered me.  
"I'll be fine. If I can't go with someone I want to go with, I'll go  
without a date." I said choking back my pain. She nodded to me. Soon we  
were at the dance. We arrived there during one of the couples' dance and  
Sandy and Kai immediately ran off to dance. I saw Izzy getting himself some  
punch so I walked over.  
"Hi, Izzy." I smiled. Izzy looked up and choked on his punch.  
"H-hi Sora. You look really pretty." he stammered. I blushed in response.  
"Thanks. I'm surprised to see you here."  
"Yeah, Tai and Matt talked me into going." I turned around to where he was  
pointing Tai out. He was dancing closely with none other than my so-called  
friend Maelyn. I stomped my foot indignantly.  
"Izzy will you dance with me?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me and  
nodded quickly.  
"It would be my pleasure." He took me out on the dance floor with him. Izzy  
held me close as we danced together. I could feel his awkwardness. And I  
told him to relax, as we moved I saw Tai looking at us giving Izzy a dirty  
look. I felt very confused. The song ended and Izzy let go reluctantly. He  
walked back to the table and I walked over to Tai.  
"You look really nice tonight." Tai said kindly.  
You do too,Hey can I ask a favor?"  
"Uh, I guess." He said eventually.  
"If you're nt too busy, kindly save a dance for me?  
"Uhm...Thats not such a great idea." He frowned. I felt my chin tremble.  
Maelyn gently pulled Tai away from me, and took his place.  
"Look Sora, you're a nice girl and I'm sorry o have to say this but...how  
many freakin' times does Tai have to tell you no? He doesn't like you and  
he never will, so back off!" she yelled. Everybody stopped dancing and  
looked at the two of us. I narrowed my eyes. Who did she think she was?  
"Oh, you're gonna slap me?" She laughed. I smiled cruelly as I balled my  
hand into a tight fist,my knuckles becoming very white as I swung at her  
pretty face. Blood splurted from her nose as my fist came into contact.  
People gasped shocked that I had done that. I could hear Matt stifle a  
laugh. I slowly turned my back on them all and stormed out of the dance by  
myself.  
Thank god no one followed me. I could hear her crying loudly as I left the  
building. Thousands of voices went through my head, I didn't know where I  
was heading. Hell, I didn't care anymore. My legs did the moving and my  
mind was replaying what just happened over and over. I had to have given it  
a lost shot. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall again. I stopped  
finally looking up to see where I took myself. My heart pounded fast in my  
chest. I stood on a ledge of one of the biggest rock quarries I've seen. I  
felt numb, no more pain. I leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Sora,stop!" A voice hollered at me. I dared to look back at the one who  
once held my affections. "Don't do it." He said calmly. Do what?  
Oh....that. I thought as I looked down at the long drop below. "Step away  
and we'll talk about this."  
Pah, he just didn't want me to jump.  
"Go away Kamiya." I hissed. "I want to be alone."  
"No Sora. There are some things we need to talk about. Please,Sora."  
I didn't truly see the harm in an actual talk but I have been wrong so  
often. I turned around to walk towards him but I was already leaning so far  
that I lost my balance and feel back. I managed to scream his name as I  
fell. He yelled for me, his words going unheard by my ears.  
"NO SORA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok that's Part I.  
Long huh? I'm not sure what I want to do with this, make it a happy ending  
or sad or what  
But I have written more than this. This is just part one.  
So let me know if its good. I'm very self-conscious about my writing -_-'.  
  



	2. Part II

*Romantic Sigh*  
DominoDS: I swear if Sora wasn't perfect for Tai i'd want him for myself.  
Tai is so yum. *Cough cough* Ok I'll calm down.  
Thank you for the extra cool reviews. You all rock!  
Ok here's Part II. :)  
  
*********************************************************************  
I didn't remember landing but everything went black as I felt pain  
exploding all over my body.  
A few moments later my eyes shot open and I saw blood all over the rocks  
around me. I tried to move but I couldn't and the pain grew worse. I  
couldn't talk, I was face down, but the upper part of my torso was propped  
up on a bigger rock.  
"I'm coming Sora!" words echoed. I could barely see Tai climbing down after  
me. I was weaving in and out of consciousness. He jumped down rushing to  
me, choking on his breath looking at all of the blood.  
"Sora, please give me a sign that you're still on this earth." he said  
softly,knealing beside me. I managed a soft painful whimper as I tried to  
move again.  
"Sora, don't move." I heard Tai cry. Gently he put his arms around me as he  
pulled me up. My ears began to buzz as I was pulled up, I couldn't feel his  
touch. I only felt cold latch onto me; everything began to fade, he  
whispered softly into my ear words that weren't heard as consciousness left  
me.  
  
I woke up lying in a hospital bed, using a respirator, tubes connected  
to my wrists at the veins. The room was dimly lit so it looked to be in the  
afternoon. I looked around myself to find Yolei, Kari and Mimi sitting at  
my side. They all smiled seeing I was awake.  
"I knew she'd made it." Kari smiled. She squeezed my hand gently. "How  
long?" I managed to choke out in a dry and pained voice. "You've been  
unconscious for 3 days." Mimi said softly,her brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mimi flew out the night of your accident and has been by your side for two  
days straight." Yolei smiled triumphantly.  
Kari stood up walking to the door and poking her head out talking  
excitedly. "Hey guys, she's finally awake!"  
I heard loud shuffling and banging sounds as 4 guys tried to fit  
themselves through the door at the same time and ended up a pile on the  
ground by my bed. They all looked up at me, Davis,Matt, T.K., Joe. As the  
cool and collected Cody, Izzy and Ken calmly walked in. Matt coughed. "T.K.  
and Davis tripped me,thats why I fell." he lied. T.K. and Davis began to  
protest as he helped Joe up. Matt kissed my bruised forehead. "How are you  
holding up?"  
"Feeling embarrassed." I said slowly. They all sat down around me. Hopeful  
faces with love. Ken patted my hand looking at me.  
"Don't be, everyone has thought about attempting." he spoke softly as not  
to hurt my ears or pride,meaning suicide.  
"I've tried to myself, and luckily I was stopped."  
Davis looked shocked. "I-... I had no idea." he sputtered. Yolei hugged  
Ken. T.K. rested his chin on my arm.  
"Sora, we don't know what we would have done if you would have died." he  
spoke weakly. Mimi began to cry. I felt so bad, it was my fault. I only  
thought of myself. I had never felt so selfish.  
"I'm really sorry." I breathed. Matt held the trembling Mimi. Joe looked  
around. Cody popped up from the ground. Since he's so small I hadn't  
noticed. "Everyone is needed for a reason, and you're no exception. We're  
glad you're still here." He smiled supportingly to me. Kawaii, I thought.  
Both Izzy and Joe spoke in unison. "Where's Tai?"  
I knew that someone was missing. Kari smiled nervously knowing this answer.  
Matt glanced around the room seeing 'his friend' wasn't there.  
"Kari, I should tear right into him!" Matt snapped fiercely. I tried to sit  
up with great effort. All eyes fell on me as I was too weak to accomplish  
this. Mimi squeezed my hand. "relax Sora, You still need your rest, you're  
lucky to be alive."  
But it felt so wrong to be here. Why did Tai save me?  
  
Tai finally showed up in the doorway carrying 'Get well' Balloons and  
flowers. They were from my friends at school, I could tell because one of  
their pictures was plastered all over a balloon. Matt got up walking to  
Tai. "Tai, we've been friends for a long time right?"  
"Yeah,Matt."  
"I'm sure you'll understand why I'm doing this." He stated then punched Tai  
in the gut. Tai's eyes went wide as he hugged his stomach with a freehand.  
Matt walked past him.  
"Matt! Dammit!" TK yelled running after him.  
"I think we should call Mrs. Tackenouchi to tell her what's going on." Izzy  
winked. The others filed out behind him with Mimi, Yolei and Kari giggling.  
Tai smiled quietly through his pain setting the flowers on the small stand  
beside the bed. He sat down in the chair that Kari had sat in right next to  
me. It was quiet between us as he sat there. His brown eyes explored the  
room, just that fact that his eyes fell on the respirator made me squirm a  
bit. I was guilty. Guilty of hurting everyone I cared about, I hated myself  
for this.  
"Why?" Tai's soft words interrupted me from my thoughts.  
"Because you hated me."  
"Damnit Sora, I didn't hate you." He snapped.  
"Ha! You sure as hell fooled me!" I tried to yell, but ended up coughing,  
my lungs feeling like they'd explode any second. His features softened as  
he took my hand.  
"I didn't hate you. I was confused. Liking two girls at one time isn't  
easy, especially if one of them is a best friend."  
I furrowed my brows. "Why'd you lie to me then?"  
"Because I didn't want you to hurt me." He said looking at the tiled floor.  
  
"No, you wanted to me to be the one that got hurt. Congratulations, you won  
the contest Kamiya." I said lowly,lying back between the sheets. Tai got up  
giving the fight to speak to me. A pink plushie toy landed on my lap, it  
looked like a bird, kind of like Biyomon.  
"Ill visit you another time." he muttered leaving.  
A small card was around the ankle of the plushie it read; "Sora, I know  
you're probably hating me right now. But I want to say that I'm sorry for  
being so blind to as how you felt as I lied to you over and over. I was  
blind to the fact that you were hurting inside. I do love you. I'm sorry"  
-Tai  
I was a bit shocked that he'd done this. He also saved my life and there I  
was arguing with him. I removed my respirator mask to test my breathing. I  
could suck in a little big of air but then I began to cough and choke.  
Little droplets of blood appeared on my blanket, some on my lip remaining.  
Deep stabbing pains hit my chest, I put the mask back on. I was in worse  
shape then I had thought. The pains wouldn't cease so I pushed the com  
button for Nurse assistance. Sitting there was doing nothing for me. I  
pulled off my covers, my legs were bandaged tightly from the fall. I slowly  
extended my leg over, lowering my foot to the ground, same with the other  
one. I tried my best to stand, the tubes still connected to my body, and my  
legs couldn't support me, dropping me to the ground hard. My hand shot out  
onto the table grabbing it but turning it over as I fell. The vase of  
flowers broke spilling water and petals all over, everything tilted and  
swayed as I lied there on the floor. I heard rushed footsteps coming for  
me, right now my mind was empty as the world through my eyes went black.  
  
"She'll be ok though right?" I heard a soft frantic voice speak.  
"Mrs. Tackenouchi, your daughter is lucky to be alive. But there are more  
complicated problems going on within her. She has no ability to walk, she  
still needs the respirator to breathe and there's something going on in her  
that we just can't figure out. We're sorry but you're daughter is going to  
be in the hospital for quite awhile." A doctor said.  
"But...but how will I afford it?" her voice broke.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Tackenouchi, we'll help out with the bills." Mimi  
offered.  
"Thanks Mimi, how long can you stay?"  
"I think maybe a week longer, because I'll have to go back to school." Mimi  
spoke in a softer voice.  
"And we'll constantly visit her, if the doctors let us." Kari grinned. "Tai  
got a job as a bag boy to help you & Sora out, and Matt said he'd chip in  
with some money his band is making from their shows."  
"My mom is even lending me money to help pay." TK said.  
"Uhhh...uh... I can take out money from my piggy bank. I'm sure it'll be  
more than T.M.'s" Davis said.  
"That's sweet you guys." Kari said with Davis grinning.  
TK looked at Davis and laughed. "Whatever."  
"Sora is lucky to have you all as friends." Mrs. Tackenouchi sniffled. I  
was lucky to have them, but I didn't deserve them. I pulled my covers over  
me to my chin to fall asleep again.  
  
~1 week later~  
Tai narrowed his eyes in deep concentration and looked at me. I only smiled  
innocently as I drew my card, Ha a Jack!  
Hahaha. I had him where I wanted him. I frowned forming my pink lips into a  
pout to bluff him. He gave his lopsided grin as he laid his cards down.  
"4 of a kind." he stated triumphantly. Slowly I began revealing a flush all  
in the same suit. His mouth dropped open. "Hey, you bluffed me." he  
accused. I laughed at him. "If we would have bet yen I would have cleaned  
out your whole account. I smiled gathering all my cards.  
It had been two weeks, I wasn't kind of sick of staying in the hospital but  
with my constant visits and schoolwork to do during the day I hadn't  
thought much of it. I was off the respirator, I could walk only with  
assistance or being held up but the doctors were still clueless as to what  
was wrong with me other than the fall. Tai saw me every day, everyone else  
frequented me with a visit every other day. My mother saw me almost  
everyday as well.  
"When we get you out of here I'm going to take you on a real date ok?" he  
asked me.  
"Sure." I smiled. He pulled away my covers and walked to me picking me up  
out of the bed.  
"Hey...what...?"  
"I'm gonna give you some fun for once in this boring place." he said  
carrying me over to a wheel chair.  
"Hey Tai, hi Sora." Matt said walking in with Cody.  
"Hi guys what's up?" I laughed as Tai protectively tucked a blanket around  
my bare legs.  
"Uh.. what is he doing?" Matt said quirking a brow.  
Tai grinned. "You guys wanna race me and Sora?" Cody looked around.  
"We could get into a lot of trouble, I don't think we should." he reasoned.  
I agreed with Cody. The people here were nice but didn't tolerate much.  
"C'mon Cody, we gotta give Sora some fun." Matt said grabbing a wheel chair  
from outside and offering Cody a ride. I tried to reason with the two  
stubborn boys but it was no good.  
They pulled me and Cody into the hallway. It was clear. We lined up in  
front of an imaginary line.  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Tai yelled racing off with me down the hall.  
Cody and Matt were closely behind.  
"Aah, Tai you're gonna slam me into the wall!" I shrieked. Tai skidded  
turning the chair sharply. Matt gained ahead of us as we raced down the  
hall. People looked at us as we whooshed by.  
"Matt, look out you're gonna hit Gabumon!" Tai yelled. Matt fell for it.  
"Huh, where?!" He exclaimed crashing Cody into my chair.  
"Ow! Matt!" Cody yelled. Tai yelled as the wheel chairs locked and we both  
crashed, me falling on the finish line. I found myself busting up with  
laughter as they looked at me with guilty faces. Cody squirmed from under  
one of the chairs.  
"Im ok you guys. Really." I laughed as I hugged a poor embarrassed Cody.  
"Hey, why does he get a hug?" Tai and Matt asked in unison. Cody smiled  
sticking out his tongue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Welp that's end of Part II  
I'm thinking I'll make part III be the last one. Hopefully.  
I hope this was good. It was fun to type the race scene.  



	3. III

Ok this is part III. Heehe...uhm sorry about the delay in getting it up  
here but I've been out  
camping for the last 3 days with my best friends, since I had nothing to do  
  
out there after hiking for awhile  
I had losta time to write so the story is becoming longer as I get more  
ideas.  
I hope this part won't be boring or too mushy or anything. Here goes:  
********************************  
UNWANTED LOVE : PART: III  
  
Kari and Yolei held me up as they helped me walk around the room, it hurt  
badly to stand but I needed to do this. They helped me walked the corner  
and my chest exploded into pain again. I sunk down, my weight unbearable to  
  
the two girls as they helped me over to a chair.  
"Again? And the doctors can't find anything?" Yolei asked concerned. I  
shook  
my head no.  
"That is odd. I wonder if they'll ever let you go out of here." Kari said  
sadly.  
"At least my mom, your brother and the rest of our friends don't need to  
pay to keep me here anymore. I'm more of a charity case now." They both  
frowned at me when I said that. Yolei whopped me with a pillow. Blink  
blink.  
"Oh.. oh! You hafta look at what I got you." Kari said holding up a  
shopping bag. She produced a long white flowered dress, lying it on my bed.  
  
The sleeves were short, the beautiful lotus flowers imprinted on the dress  
were blue. I trailed my fingers down the soft fabric and smiled. "I wish I  
could wear it." I said looking up thanking her.  
"you can, you're being sent home today, but you're being kind of under a  
watchful eye." Yolei said looking out the door.  
"And any sign of trouble, I'm back here." I softly spoke.  
"Well don't think that way. Here well help you get dressed and back to your  
  
apartment, Tai has a surprise for you."  
  
At home Kari and Yolei fixed me up for the "surprise". I looked  
down at my legs, luckily through time my cuts and reminders of my own fault  
  
had healed so I believed I looked presentable. Kari, Yolei & my mother  
beamed about how pretty I was. I looked at my friends. "Don't tell anyone  
about the progress I've made in walking. I don't want anyone's hopes up. I  
also want to give my own surprised one day." They nodded in agreement. The  
doorbell rang and moments later Tai entered the room holding out posies for  
  
me. My mother took them away into the kitchen.  
"Wow...Sora....wow." He laughed with a sense of nervousness. "I swear  
you're more beautiful every time I see you. I wonder if you're really an  
Angel sent to watch over me and make me behave. Because I don't think I can  
  
when I see you." He gushed.  
Yolei and Kari fell on the couch laughing. I blushed never seeing the  
"sweet talking" side of Tai before.  
"Did dad help you with that one,Tai?" Kari taunted.  
"Ahem...Kari." Tai said sweetly pointing to the door. Yolei and Kari slowly  
  
walked out with Kari saying. "Tai, be on your best manners and remember to  
keep your hands in respectable places." She giggled and vanished. Tai  
blushed madly and turned to me. "S-She was just joking. You know I'm not  
like that."  
I trailed a finger along my neckline. "Hmm... I don't know about that Tai.  
But who says I wouldn't mind it." I said teasing him, only for his ears to  
hear. Tai began to stutter stunned by me. Mother came back in the room with  
  
the camera. "Just a few pictures." She said. She snapped one of Tai holding  
  
me, then of him sitting on my lap a finger poised to his lips mocking a  
girl in thought, as I suppressed my laughter. The last picture was just us  
sitting next to each other smiling. I think my mother could tell just why  
her daughter loved this boy.  
"Oh, Sora. I can't wait for the day that you'll get married and have kids,  
just think I miss the sounds of a baby crying." She said clasping her hands  
together imagining a little mini Tai & mini Sora. I shook my head  
embarrassed. "Alight you ready to go?" Tai asked opening the door for me. I  
pushed myself in the wheel chair outside of the apartment.  
He took us to the most expensive restaurant in the city, which had a  
dance floor. He didn't know that; he sat with me at a table looking guilty  
as he watched me looking at the other people dancing. A tall blonde  
approached Tai at our table. She had been eyeing him ever since we had  
gotten there. She ran a long blue nail along her soft pink lips. "Would  
your sister mind if you danced with me?" Tai looked surprised. I only  
frowned because I knew that she knew I was NOT his sister.  
"Uhm.. I don't think my date would appreciated that-" He began.  
"No its ok. If you want to dance with her, you don't need my permission,  
you can." I said. I wasn't going to be a jealous girlfriend and not let him  
have any fun. The girl dragged him off before he could utter a word. She  
wrapped her arms around him, he struggled at first but then he gave in. I  
felt a twinge of jealousy but what girls wouldn't, when her majorly cute  
boyfriend was dancing with someone better than she. She was probably  
everything I wasn't. Perfect. Her hands swept over his waist and up his  
back. I couldn't believe what she was doing, gripping the table I pulled  
myself up. I was standing, unsteadily but I was standing. Sucking in a deep  
breath of air I slowly moved around the table, imagining a sturdy rail at  
my side to help hold myself up with. Slowly I made my way to Tai and the  
girl, letting my finger brush against his shoulder. He turned his head  
almost instantly, his legs just about to give out in shock seeing me stand  
there. The girl's mouth dropped open.  
"I'm sorry to tap in really, but its just been so long since I've dance." I  
said blushing. Tai's adorable lopsided grin appeared on his tanned face,  
his loving eyes warming me.  
"Sora....for you...I'd do anything." Tai said in a goofy grin causing me to  
giggle. 'Does he really mean that? Why is he looking at me like that? Does  
he...love me?' I thought as he nodded the other girl away. He could tell  
that it took a bit of effort for me to stand, so he took my hands and  
guided them around his strong shoulders, leaning my cheek against his chest  
while he held me close to him by my waist. I breathed in deeply ignoring  
the pain in my chest, I could smell his musky cologne that soothed my  
beating heart. I could hear his beat vigorously inside his chest. 'Hold me  
forever, this is just a dream'. I thought. The song ended and Tai pulled  
away to look at me. He seemed so happy.  
"You really are better, aren't you?" He said.  
"I don't know, I feel like I'm finally healing." I said slowly. Tai softly  
brushed his lips against mine and hugged me.  
  
When we got to my mother's apartment he kissed me again, not wanting to  
let go. The pressure of his lips against mine, before we broke the kiss he  
licked my lips once. He spoke softly into my ear.  
"I love you." and then parted the other way.  
  
"Sora...help...help me Sora." A bloody hand reached out for me. My  
breath caught in my throat. The voice sounded familar...but who? I walked  
closer, the room was completely darkened. "Who are you?" I found myself  
asking. A face loomed in front of me. Cuts and bruises lining the face,  
blood trickling from the nose and lips. I knew this person... "Sora. you're  
me." The figure screamed. I gasped realizing that this mangled person was  
me. "Sora, you've killed me!"  
I shot up in bed with a cry. Perspiration beading down my face. ....Just a  
dream.  
The only person I'd be able to see right now would be Tai. I crept out  
silently leaving my apartment and heading over to Tai's. I didn't know if  
he shared a room with Kari anymore since he was 17 now. I rapped on his  
window and moments later a barely awake Tai in Power Ranger boxers appeared  
at the window. "Nice boxers Tai." I grinned.  
He rubbed his eyes. "Gee Sora, I never really thought anyone would see  
them. Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"I can't sleep. I keep on having the same nightmare over and mover. Would  
you mind... well would I able able to sleep over? I-I won't if Kari's  
there." I said blushing.  
"No, Kari has her own room now down the hall. You can sleep here...if you  
feel you want to." He said looking at me seriously. I nodded, knowing that  
I needed his comfort. I climbed in through the window, his bunk bed  
replaced with a regular double bed against the wall. He pulled back the  
covers for me and I slipped under the covers over to the wall, he got under  
the covers beside me wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck and  
letting his hands explore along my sides and up my back. I just wanted him,  
and I believed that he knew we were too young to go further than kissing. I  
rolled over and kissed his lips wrapping my arms around his waist, lying my  
head against his warm chest. I still loved him, and I always would. I  
believed in true love, and Tai was mine. One day when we were both ready,  
then that commitment would be made. Body and soul made one. I sighed  
letting the darkness whisk me away in Tai's safe arms. I didn't doubt he'd  
protect me. He told me that night he loved me and he did mean it. But I  
hoped nothing would destroy that or take him away from me.  
The next morning when Tai awoke he would have found me gone, whisking  
myself away early in the morning. A light fog surrounding Odaibah. I snuck  
back into my room before my mother woke up. As soon as I made it through  
the window I collapsed to the ground, as my eyes became unfocused and the  
pain was greater than ever. I couldn't utter a word or see a thing. I knew  
I would be dead if help didn't come soon..........  
  
***********************  
*Cue "B" music* DUN DUN DUN!  
Ahhh what's gonna happen to Sora. Find out in Part IV of Unwanted Love.  
*Cueing Authors evil laughter*  
  



	4. IV

**Ok for sure this is the last part :) took me awhile to decide what i  
wanted to do  
So um..nobody hurt me for this ok?  
*Cries* I really love them, I do (take ur mind out of the gutter ok?) so If  
it seems  
I don't then you're mistaken cuz they are really cool.  
Ok here's Part IV*  
  
  
UNWANTED LOVE Part: IV  
(this leaves Sora's perspective for just a little while, sort of on Tai)  
Tai pulled on his sports coat before he slipped out of the door coming face  
to face with T.K.  
"Hey T.k., what's up?" Tai asked almost brushing his younger friend away  
wanting to head to Sora's place and take her out.  
"Um..Tai." T.k.'s face looked pale, and sad as he looked at Tai. His azure  
eyes misty as he held back inflicting pain of a mentor's torturement.  
"S-Sora wanted me to give you this." He said handing a folded piece of  
paper to Tai.  
Tai unfolded the paper and began to read.  
  
'Tai,  
I'm sorry that I've been attuned to you, but I didn't want you to know  
about the pain I've been feeling lately. I haven't gotten any better, in  
fact.... I'm dying. There is something wrong with my heart. They'll try to  
do surgery on my heart but it is very grace. At least I was able to spend  
my last night with you. I love you Taichi Kamiya, The Digidestined of  
Courage. With love you need Courage & you were always mine-  
Forever yours,  
Sora'  
  
Tai's hands began to shake, no tears able to form in his eyes. It took him  
this long to realize what Sora was to him, he wasn't going to let her go  
without a fight. He ran past T.K. down to his motorcycle parked below.  
"Where are you going??" T.K. exclaimed.  
"I've got to save her, I don't know how I'm going to do it but I have to. I  
love her!" Tai yelled riding off.  
He rushed into the emergency room past the Nurses, startled by this kid  
bursting through. He collided into a doctor just leaving the surgery room.  
"Is-she ..o...k? S-Sora Tackenouchi." He said through raged breaths. The  
man's glasses slipped down on the lower bridge of his nose. "I just had her  
prepped for the surgery. Under Anesthesia. You know you're not supposed to  
be in here?" he said more of stating it than asking.  
"I want to see her!" Tai declared. The doctor placed a hand on Tai's  
shoulder guiding him out of the room to the waiting room where other people  
including the whole group of Digidestined sat.  
"Only time can tell now he said."  
  
(back into Sora's POV)  
*Hours later*  
I lied in my hospital bed, almost too weak to move. The surgery was over  
but things were anything but good. I felt bad that I didn't have the  
courage to tell Tai what was really going on, but that's why he had the  
crest of Courage and I didn't. Slowly the door creaked open. I slowly  
turned my head, not seeing anyone until a small figure pulled a chair up to  
my bed. "Sora!" an all too familiar voice said seeing me there. I stared  
back into the blue eyes of a best friend that had taught me to love in the  
Digital world.  
"Biyomon!" I cried hugging her to me.  
"Oh my Sora." She nuzzled me. "The doctor said you're dying Sora." She  
sniffled.  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone." I held her in my arms, I knew I  
couldn't bear to leave her.  
"But you won't die Sora." She opened her eyes, nudging the crest around my  
neck. "Because I'm going to save you." Biyomon said through tears.  
"H-how?" I asked confused, but I had a feeling that I knew.  
"You won't die, but I will. I would never let you die. Anyway I'd have to  
I'd sacrifice myself to save you." She pulled out my digivice she found in  
my backpack, and placed it in my hand.  
"Biyo! No! You can't!" I whined watching my partner transfer her life into  
me. I held her closer. "Not for me." I said. She looked into my eyes again.  
"I'll be with you in love Sora." She said, and then faded into nothing.  
Tears fell harder as my best friend, my partner-digimon died. It was for  
real. Her data would not be reprocessed and she would not be back for me.  
My digivice began to rust, not longer working. My crest fading as well. She  
was really gone......  
Tai walked in later, he found out what happened and held me in his lap.  
"She did it because she loved you." He said. It was true, but I was no  
longer a digidestined.  
  
*many years later*  
I kneeled down on the monument I made for Biyomon in the digital world.  
Placing her favorite flowers on the stone. A tall, lean muscular built man  
came up behind me. His brown hair that used to be wild was trimmed back,  
but you couldn't easily mistake him. My husband. He picked up our little  
boy placing him on his shoulders. The child fiddled with his goggles  
pushing back his wild brown hair with him, his amber eyes,he inherited from  
me, blinking as he watched me whisper to the monument.  
"Ready to go,Sora?" My husband asked swinging our song on his shoulders. I  
smiled at my love. "Yes Tai, we can go." I stood up, my once short auburn  
hair rested just above my shoulders. I kissed him and tickeled my son. As  
we walked away I could have sworn that when I glanced back for a moment I  
saw Biyomon watching me from behind the statue.  
  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I ended a story. My god ^_^.  
Heh hopefully That was good. I ended it with Sora living because  
thats what ppl wanted. Anyways I'm gonna write a song fic pretty soon for  
Tai and Sora then I'll  
get back to finishing my "A new Beginning" series. :)  
Thankyou for all the sweet reviews, I love writing for other people to read  
if they like it.  
So, peace I'm out.  
*DominoDS sneaks out secretly wishing to change the ended of 02 season to  
Taiora, and Takari. Likes the Kenyako pairing  
but feels bad for Davis,Izzy,Joe, & Mimi with no pairings*  
  



End file.
